


Devil

by Skylakur



Series: Diablo [2]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blood Kink, Bloodshed, Cock Worship, Dirty Dreams, Dirty Talk, Drinking, F/F, Final Battle, Hand Jobs, Human Tom, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Polyamory, Smut, Underage Drinking, graphic nightmares, tomco-Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:22:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylakur/pseuds/Skylakur
Summary: This is the 2nd part of my Tomco story 'Diablo'. I highly recommend you read it before reading this story as some elements of this story will not make sense.Tom and Marco have grown up and are now attending college however, it's hard to focus on classes when your boyfriend is regaining old and new powers. And of course when your boyfriends crazy Devil of a mother is trying to kill you.





	1. Moving In

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, I'm back!! I'll be posting a chapter or maybe 2 every week of the summer until it's finished. This story will have more swearing in it as the boys have grown up and no longer live with Marco's parents. 
> 
> Also a very special thank you to everyone who has read, commented, and left kudos. I see all of you and I really appreciate how much you like this story.

I huffed and popped my spine as I stood up. "I think there's just a few more left!" I shouted over my shoulder at my overachieving boyfriend who was none other than Tom Lucitor. Ex demon Prince of the Underworld. He had 3 boxes stacked on each arm. I shook my head and walked over, taking a stack from him. I checked the label which read 'bedroom' and followed him to the mostly empty room. All that was placed in the room were a few boxes and a mattress leaning against the wall that Tom and I had carried in earlier.

"Hey I'm gonna go see what's left." Tom said with a wink of his red eyes before leaving the room. I nodded although he was already out the door.

His ruby red eyes that were once a dull grey with a tint of blue. That was just over a year ago. On our graduation day.

~flashback~

"You. I made the right choice by choosing you." He said before opening his eyes and looking over at me. It was then I noticed his eyes weren't a grayish blue anymore.

They were red.

"Oh my god!" I had yelled without thinking. I must have startled him because he flinched and caused the water to ripple around us.

"What's wrong?" He asked me rather quickly. I couldn't find it in me to speak so I just pointed toward the beach and swam as fast as I could, knowing he could swim faster than me. And when I finally made it to shore he was already drying off and handing me my own towel.

"Now, will you tell me what's wrong?" I glanced at him and found myself mesmerized by his new but old red eyes. Eyes that I didn't know I'd missed until now. But if his eyes have returned to their normal color does that mean everything else will return within time? What about how he's been warmer than usual? What is happening to my boyfriend?!

"Marco!" Tom yelled to get my attention. I jumped slightly and tried to meet his gaze once more.

"Tom. Your eyes. They're red." He blinked and looked even more confused.

"What? What do you mean they're red?" He asked sounding breathless. I shook my head and shouted out to Star.

"Hey Star?!" I yelled and waved over at her. She quickly noticed me and swam a little closer to shore but still in the water.

"Hi Marco!" She yelled back and waved enthusiastically before turning to swim back to Janna and Jackie. I fought the urge to slap my hand to my forehead.

"No. Star wait! I need to borrow your dimensional scissors!" She nodded and told me to go ahead so I quickly ran over to her bag next to the towels. I grabbed the scissors and strode back over to a very confused looking Tom. I held his hand and determinedly opened a portal to our shared bedroom.

We quickly stepped through the portal and Tom instantly rushed off to the bathroom. The portal closed and I was left standing alone in the bedroom. I decided to change out of my wet clothes in order to ignore the thoughts swimming around in my head.

It worked for a while. But when I had changed and placed my wet clothes in the wash the thoughts returned. Would he be ok? Would we be ok? Does he have to go back to the underworld? Will his mother come back? Will she take him away? Will she hurt him again? The thoughts seemed endless.

"What is wrong with my boyfriend?" I whispered under my breath to what I thought was an empty room.

"I don't know." Came a rough mumble from behind me. I went to turn around but Tom was quick to hug my back and bury his face between my neck and shoulder. Judging by the dampness on my shirt a few seconds later he appeared to be crying.

I carefully maneuvered us so I was hugging him properly. He sniffled and gripped my shirt tightly, trying to hold back.

"Tom. Hun, it's ok to cry. I got you." I whispered in his ear.

It seemed to do the trick since almost instantly he choked out a loud sob. I felt his nails dig further into the fabric of my shirt, nearly ripping it but I didn't care. As long as he was letting it out. At least it's not depressed broken crying like that night. The night his mother took part of him away. No. He would be ok and that's all that matters.

~end of flashback~

I sighed sadly from the memory of him crying but quickly shook the thought away. Besides, although he's confused at least he's happy about his eyes now. But I still had the same questions plaguing my mind as I did a year ago. However, one question stood out and I have a feeling there is a reason why. Does his mother have anything to do with this?

I groaned and threw my weight out the bedroom door. I hated thinking about this and I'm sure Tom does too. But that's not important right now. We gotta finish getting all the boxes in then figure out a way to drag the bed frame in. I walked down the 2 flights of stairs that led to our apartment and jogged out the entrance. Tom was there about to grab the last of the boxes when I ran up and scared him.

"Boo!" I yelled right in his slightly pointed ear causing him to jump a full foot in the air. He whipped around clearly about to yell at me for scaring him but I cut him off with a kiss. It was a quick but passionate one. Opened mouthed and practically all tongue. I pressed myself against him and ran my hands down his sides, clearly teasing him. He growled and wrapped his arm around me to cup the back of my head while the other pressed against the arch in my back. I smirked into the kiss and lightly bit at his lip to which he responded by pulling me closer.

I only pulled away when I felt the warmth of the kiss start to spread to other places. When I opened my eyes he had a glazed over look about him and a string of saliva still connecting us. I chuckled and grabbed the boxes he had been about to grab before dashing past him.

"I'll be right out to help with the bed frame!" I yelled out as I walked through the entrance of the apartment building. Luckily this one allowed pets so Tom was able to bring Marshmallow along. He tried to talk me into getting my own pet but I just didn't wanna deal with that responsibility yet. Especially with college and a part time job taking up most my day. Maybe one day I'll get a fish or a lizard or something but for now I'll settle with having Tom as a pet. Speaking of Tom I should hurry back down.

I gently but quickly set the boxes down in the bathroom where they belonged then rushed out and down the stairs. However, I only made it halfway down the stairs before I was met with a tremendous sight.

There was Tom, carrying the 200 pound bed frame all by himself, up the stairs. It made my arms hurt from just looking at it.

"Woah! Do you need help?" I asked as I pressed myself against the wall of the stairwell so he could pass.

"Nah I'm good. Is there a spot cleared out for it though?" He asked and I slid back by him to run up the stairs in order to check. I ran to the bedroom and moved a few stacks of boxes out of the way. I shoved them to the far wall just in time for Tom to walk in. He had moved the frame to one arm so it would fit through the door.

"Holy hell Tom! That thing's nearly 200 pounds and your carrying it like its nothing!?" He laughed and his face flushed a little.

"Yeah, I guess so. Maybe it's part of the whole demon thing." He mumbled the last part and I frowned. I know he wants his powers back but I'm afraid he's gonna get his hopes high for nothing. But maybe they will come back. I sighed and helped him set the frame down even though he probably didn't need my help.

After we got it pushed against the wall where we wanted it and the mattress on it we walked into the little side kitchen. I took out a couple of water bottles from the fridge. I went to toss one to Tom but he was busy taking his shirt off and wiping his sweat on it.

"You're disgusting but somehow you manage to make disgusting look good." I said as I threw him a water bottle.

"Are you saying I'm hot?" He asked and I glared as he waggled his eyebrows at me. He then uncapped the bottle and downed the thing in one breath, some of the water dripping down his chin. I frowned as I felt the flush on my face and caught his knowing smirk.

"I hate you right now." I said and took a drink of my water. He only laughed and threw his now empty bottle in the trash.

"Aww come on Marco, don't be rude." He paused to chuckle once more "Now let's start unpacking before your face turns even redder." I rolled my eyes and playfully shoved him as I walked past him on my way to the bedroom. He growled and grabbed me by the hem of my shirt before I could run off.

I spun around and pecked him once on the lips then slipped out of the loose shirt and rushed off to the bedroom. I heard him chuckle along with his fast footsteps as he raced to the room. He came over to where I was standing and I held my hand up against his chest, thusly stopping him.

"We have to unpack. That means no kissing or any other distractions. We only have a week and a half until everyone's coming over for your birthday." He pouted and gave me his best puppy dog eyes.

"No kissing? For a week?! I'll never survive Marco. Please, have mercy?" I laughed at his antics and pulled him closer to me. He laughed along with me and soon we started to unpack.

We only got about 6 boxes done before dinner, then Tom insisted on watching a movie on our laptop. We had at least another 25 boxes to unpack plus grocery shopping and arranging furniture. I sighed before drifting off to sleep. My last thought being 'It's going to be a long week'.


	2. A rough morning

I was almost finished with my shower when I heard a loud crash come from the bedroom. I slid out of the steam filled shower and quickly wrapped a towel around myself before running out of the bathroom. I nearly tripped over a stray empty box but caught myself on the back of the couch. I turned and picked up the box, throwing it in the trash. Then I heard another crash.

I charged into the room and looked around for what was wrong. I scanned the room but everything seemed to be in place. Except for my boyfriend. Instead of sleeping on the bed like he was when I got up to shower he was half sitting half laying on the floor. I rolled my eyes but also noticed that his hands were balled up into fists. I crouched down next to him and tried to wake him up by gently shaking him. But like always he wouldn't budge.

Then out of nowhere, he swung his fist up and I jumped back instinctively, allowing his fist to hit the wall in the process. The last time his nightmares were this violent was on his eighteen birthday. Of course last years was pretty bad too but he mostly just ended up waking up every few hours. That was right around the time we graduated. It didn't stop until summer was almost over though, unlike when he turned eighteen.

I frowned and grabbed his hand, gently prying his fingers open. There were bloody crescents on his palm where his nails had dug into the skin. Why would his nightmares be so bad? And how is he sleeping through all this? I thought when he suddenly jerked his arm again. But this time I made the mistake of trying to stop his fist. I quickly grasped it and held on, trying to keep him from hurting himself or denting the wall. I didn't take into account that he might actually pull me along with it.

"Woah!" I screamed and before I had time to react his fist jerked forward and my face smacked the wall next to him. I groaned at the flash of pain that shot through my skull from the sudden impact.

My scream must have woken him up because I soon heard him huff next to me.

"Marco? What's wrong? Why are we on the floor and why is your nose bleeding?" He asked me drowsily. I furrowed my brows at him and gingerly reached up to touch my aching nose. It didn't feel broken but when I pulled my hand away from my face it was covered with a generous amount of blood.

"You had another nightmare." I paused and listened to how my voice sounded. It was a little nasally sounding but not to bad. "But this time you were hitting the wall," I mumbled out as I stood up. I offered the confused man a hand which he gladly took. I pulled him to his feet and made my way over to the nightstand to grab a tissue.

"That doesn't explain why your nose is bleeding." He said with a dumbfounded expression. I rolled my eyes and pressed the tissue to my nose.

"I uh, tried to stop you from hitting the wall but you just pulled me along with you. And my face may or may not have smacked into the wall." I mumbled the last part feeling slightly embarrassed. He went to touch my cheek but paused to look at his hand. He then lifted the other and gave me a confused look. I sighed and grabbed his wrist, being careful not to touch the nail marks on his palms.

"Come on, let go get you cleaned up. And see how bad my nose is." I didn't bother waiting for a reply as I dragged him along behind me. It was too early for this.

"So... what was your nightmare about?" I asked as I pressed an alcohol-soaked Cotten ball to his hand. He hissed and his body tensed up. I mumbled a quick apology but went on cleaning the wounds on his hand. They seemed to be deeper than what I had originally thought.

"It was about mom again. But instead of fire, it was razors." He said solemnly. I nodded and moved on to his next hand after I decided this one was cleaned well enough. He had been having the same nightmare for the past week but they seem to slowly get worse. His mother would take his powers all over again and force him to watch as she killed me. Then it changed and his mother forced him to kill me. In last nights nightmare, he was forced to torture me with razors. I sighed and pulled the bloody cotton ball away from his flesh.

"Well, you do know they're just dreams right? I can handle myself in a fight." I posed in an overdramatic fight stance. He smiled a little and rubbed some antibacterial cream on his hands.

"Yea Marco. I guess you can." I leaned over to give him a one-armed hug which he returned by pulling me completely against him. I grunted but wrapped my arms around him anyway.

"Come on, I'm hungry and we need to pick up some groceries for tomorrow," I mumbled against his neck and began to pull away from the hug. He squeezed me to him one last time before he let me go and followed me to our small kitchen. 

 

"Ok, but why did you even bother bringing a jacket? For one thing, you're a demon hybrid with more body heat than you know what to do with and for another thing, it's over 90 degrees out here." I yelled at my boyfriend as he struggled with tying a jacket around his waist. He huffed and I swear I saw steam come from his nostrils.

"It's gonna rain today Marco, I can feel it in the air." I sighed and gave up fighting with him about it since we're about to enter the store.

"Ok, well, did you bring the list?" I asked as I walked away from him to grab a shopping cart. I strolled back over and took the small piece of paper he had extended out toward me. As I scanned my eyes down the line of items I felt the cart shake. I looked up and before I could stop him Tom had sat his 220-pound ass right in the cart.

"Tom! You're going to get us both in trouble and kicked out!" he simply laughed and turned to smile at me. I couldn't stay mad at him. Even if he is an idiot sometimes. "Fine, but don't blame me when we get in trouble.

 

To my surprise, we didn't get in trouble, even though multiple employees walked by. one even stopped to watch as I pushed down and aisle really fast so we could pick up some frozen broccoli.

I couldn't stop myself from laughing as Tom made faces at any little kid or teenager that we passed. It reminded me of back when we were 14. I sighed nostalgically and failed to notice as the cart shook once more until I felt warm strong arms wrap around me.

"Hey, whats wrong?" I sighed once more, just for his increased attention. He snorted but hugged me tighter. I smiled and kissed the pale arm that was just under my neck.

"I'm fine, just reminiscing about the past again. but more importantly, we gotta get the stuff to make your strawberry cake." He seemed to perk up as soon as I mentioned it but I didn't get away that easily. Before I knew it his warm chapped lips were pressed firmly against mine. However, I did manage to stop him before his forked tongue could find its way in my mouth. 

"Tom, you know how I feel about PDA." he laughed and hugged me once more before gayly skipping off down the aisle to look for ice cream.


	3. Tom's Nightmare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit shorter because I had some trouble writing it. The next one will be longer.

The heat. 

The heat was the first thing I felt. And it felt heavenly. I was a demon! No human could live in these temperatures. 

Human.

Human Boyfriend.

Marco!

Where is Marco?! Is he safe? Is he here? I have to find him!

I scanned the area, searching for my boyfriend. All three of my eyes looked back and forth, making sure not to overlook a single area. It was then that I saw her. My mother. 

She smiled cruelly at me and the scenery changed. Instead of being in the castle in hell we were suddenly in a basement of which I've never seen. It was warmly lit, the walls lined with candles, the walls painted black, no windows or even a door. I felt my fangs dig into my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood but I couldn't bring myself to care. 

Then she snapped her fingers and suddenly Marco was there with us.

"NO!" I screamed and reached out to grab him only to have her grab his arm and jerk him away from my grasp.

"No no, you've got to learn not to disrespect your mother." She said and snapped her fingers once more.

My vision seemed to alter and I felt my body move on its own. I walked over towards Marco who was still disorientated from being teleported down here. I picked him up bridal style and carried him to a table that sat in the center of the room. I felt a wicked smile cross my face and internally frowned. I don't want this, I don't want to hurt him. I love him.

A smaller table was rolled over and placed beside us and I glanced at it to see various sized razors and knives sat on it. I felt my arm reach out to pick up a small knife and had to fight myself not to. But it was no use. My fingers gripped the knife and I felt tears wash down my face. My hand moved to linger the blade over Marco's beautiful unmarred stomach. I shut my eyes and tried to block out the screams as much as I could. Until my hand started to ache from holding the blade. 

I refused to open my eyes as I picked up another blade, this one felt lighter, a razor most likely. I heard a sob escape my throat and tried to fight it once more. I managed to pull my hand away for a few seconds but the control on my body seemed to instantly tighten and I had lost any control I had once more.

I felt a warm liquid run down my arms and was unsure if it was from Marco or myself. My hands stung so I must have cut myself. I felt my wrist move up Marcos body, right under his collarbone and a high piercing scream echoed off the walls.

I woke up, breathing hard and my hands stung. The scream still fresh in my mind. I heard a grunt next to me and looked over to see Marco with a cut under his collarbone. 

"Marco! What happened?" I practically yelled in his ear. He grunted once more before answering me.

"That's what I'd like to know?" He said and gestured to his chest. I reached out to place my hand on his shoulder but he stopped me. "Oh no, I don't need any more blood on me, mister. Off to the bathroom with us both." I sat there confused for a second then glanced at my hands. In my palms were more crescent-shaped cuts. Yesterdays had already scarred over and fresh blood gushed from the new ones anytime I strained my hand. I sighed and got up to follow my boyfriend to the small bathroom.

"Did my nails scratch you?" I asked as we undressed.

"I think so but I'm not positive since I was still half asleep. It's ok Tom, I know you're going through a lot right now and I don't really mind all that much since it only happens around your birthdays." He spoke like he was reading from a book and knew he was going into Dr.Marco mode. I couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Hey Dr.Marco, your major is showing," I said with a chuckle. He frowned and pointed a finger at me after yanking off his shirt.

"That's Dr.Marco Ph.D. to you young man." 

"Oh, I'm sorry Doctor. Will you ever forgive me?" I giggled and batted my eyelashes at him. 

"Of course but only if you'll be my secretary." He said with a smirk. 

I was full out laughing now as I tried to undress. Caught up in my laughter I tripped while pulling my shorts off and tripped. I felt myself fall backward and expected to hit the ground painfully but instead, I felt muscled arms wrap around and catch me. I felt myself flush a little at the feeling of his muscled straining to catch and hold me up. 

Marco pulled me up and I smiled at him. "You've gotten stronger." He recoiled and gave me a blank stare.

"You know, most people say 'thank you' when you catch them from falling and cracking their skull open. But not you, oh no, you notice how I've gotten stronger." He sighed exasperatedly but smiled at me nonetheless.

I don't ever want to hurt him.


	4. Happy Birthday

We managed to clean the apartment up in 2 hours as well as decorate the main room. After I put a bandage on the cut Tom accidentally gave me I decided to start on dinner, by calling the local pizza place just down the road. Tom rolled his eyes but even he couldn't say no to pizza.

The first few people to arrive was of course Star Butterfly, as well as her roommates Janna and Jackie. I couldn't help but groan as I saw the bottles of alcohol behind Janna's back. Tom let out a 'manly' squeal and ran up to hug Janna who handed him a bottle of alcohol. Next, he hugged Jackie and Star before opening the bottle and taking a swig right from the bottle. 

I sighed but accepted my fate of later having to clean up after a group of drunken teenagers. Tom's eyes watered as he pulled the bottle away from his face. He sputtered a bit before taking a look at the bottle as Janna stood laughing at his agony. Even I couldn't help but chuckle. 

"Holy shit Janna! This is Everclear! Where did you get this stuff?" He pulled a soda from the fridge and began to chug it.

"I have my sources. I also have this." I looked over and she held a wallet up. Not just any wallet, my wallet, again. I didn't even get near her.

"Janna I swear to God." I sighed and plucked my wallet from her slim fingers. I thumbed through my money to make sure it was all there and narrowed my eyes as I realized a ten dollar bill was missing.

"Janna..." I said accusingly. She chuckled and handed me my ten back. I couldn't help but smile, same old Janna.

 

About 30 minutes later my parents showed up as well as some of our old friends. More than I had expected would show. Even Oscar showed up, I know I can thank Star for that one. 

Surprisingly my parents said nothing as Jackie handed everyone a beer. It appears Janna has rubbed off on her. 

Jackie approached me and looked me up and down. "You want one Marco?" I noticed the challenge in her eye and even noticed Tom giving me a look from across the room. I nodded and took the can from her. She smirked and watched as I pulled the tab and opened it. I had only tried beer once and it was actually pretty good so to Jackie and Tom's surprise I casually took a drink of the frothy beverage and nodded to Jackie before making my way over to Tom.

"Well, well, well, look at you. Underage drinking like a bad boy." I laughed and lightly punched him in the arm.

"How's that everclear treating you?" He smiled at me lazily and I could tell he was buzzed. 

"I feel like I've already had 3 shots but it was just a little swig from the bottle, you should try it, Marco." I nodded and made my way over to table but not before giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

I noticed Star drinking something pink through a straw and raised my eyebrow in question. 

"Strawberry lemonade, I have to drive those two back to the house tonight, she smiled sweetly and pointed to Jackie and Janna who were dancing together in the middle of the living room. 

"At least you guys aren't causing me trouble tonight, besides bringing alcohol." I poured me a shot of Everclear and stared into the toxic clear liquid. Here goes nothing. I tilted the glass back and quickly swallowed the drink. It burned the entire way down and I hurried to take a drink of my beer to wash down the burn. Star patted me on the back before walking off to join the girls in their dance off. I hoped to God they didn't break anything.

 

I don't drink as much as Tom does so after one shot of everclear and 2 beers I'm well on my way to being smashed. I made sure to keep an eye on how much I drank and contemplated refusing my third beer but in the end, I took it. It tasted a bit different but I didn't really care. 

I noticed my parents getting antsy and decided to walk over to them.

"Hey, guys, what's w-wrong?" I asked as soberly as I could. My father laughed and my mom just rolled her eyes.

"I know you want to party the night away but it's getting late for us Marco. Could you bring Tom over please?" I nodded and stumbled off to try to find my surly drunken boyfriend. I spotted him but I also spotted Janna and Star making out in the corner next to Jackie. I didn't wanna ruin their fun but I also knew I didn't wanna have to clean the couch tomorrow. I sighed and decided to use Tom as a distraction.

I brought him over to my parents and they smiled warmly at him. My mother handed him a box and leaned down to kiss his forehead. 

"Happy Birthday Tom!" The two said in unison. "Why don't you wait until tomorrow to open it." My father said as he gave Tom one of his bear hugs. 

They said their goodbyes to both of us and made their way over to the elevator that was in the hallway. I sighed as I leaned against the shut door. It's gonna be a long night.

 

Three hours and 6 matches of Cards Against Humanity later we were all pretty smashed, except for Star. She rolled her eyes at all of us and hopped up from her chair. 

"Well guys, it's been a sweet party but I gotta get these two home, they have work tomorrow. Oh and Happy Birthday Tom!" She quickly gave him a hug before gathering up Jackie and Janna and half dragging them out the door.

I got up from my chair and walked over to lock the apartment door. I picked up a few cans of beer and threw them in the trash and even remembered to put the leftover pizza in the fridge. But as soon as I had made it back to Tom I was ready to fall over. 

"Come on, let's go to bed." He nodded sleepily or drunkenly, I couldn't really tell and followed me to our shared bedroom. We slowly stripped down to our boxers and climbed into bed. I curled up instinctively against him and felt my breathing start to even out. 

I slowly started to drift off with thoughts of how we'll have leftover pizza for breakfast, then Tom will complain about the mess and how he has to help me clean it.

I thought of the classes we'll be taking in just a few months and how we'll visit my parents for Thanksgiving and Christmas. 

Then would come New Years and our anniversary. We would go out to a fancy restaurant and we would exchange gifts. Then as the night progressed we would have some wine and make love all night. 

I hoped to be this happy forever. But it was all about to change.


	5. I'll take care of you

The bathroom filled with steam as I exited the hot shower. Not as nice as the one at my parents' house but still better than a dorm shower. I smiled and wrapped my towel around my body and grabbed my hairbrush. 

I slipped my boxers on as I quickly brushed my hair, then my teeth and finally I applied some deodorant under my arms. I slipped a baggy T-shirt over my head and made my way out of the bathroom to the small kitchen beside the living room. 

I walked over to our cheap coffee machine and started to brew enough for 3 cups of coffee since Tom needed at least 2 cups to function in the mornings. I knew he'd probably want more later but I didn't want to burn it.

I added 5 spoonfuls of sugar, 3 tablespoons of extra sweet creamer and finally topped it off with whipped cream and sprinkles. 'Just how he likes it' I thought as I carried the warm mug of coffee to his room. However, when I got to our shared bedroom Tom was in a state of which I had never seen him in.

He was lying in bed with the blankets pulled up to his chin, his nose looked red and irritated, and his breathing was raspy. I walked over and gently shook him, he woke right up which was very unusual.

"Hey, are you ok?" I asked as he slowly blinked his tired eyes at me.

"I don't know, I feel awful." I hummed in response.

"Well, I brought you some coffee, overly sweet just how you like it." He smiled and sat up before taking the warm cup from me. I leaned over and kissed his forehead which caused a light blush to form on his cheeks. I smiled and walked to the bathroom where we kept our first aid kit. I opened the white box and rummaged through it for a minute before finding what I was looking for. A thermometer. 

I walked back to the bedroom and told him to open his mouth. he looked at me confused but listened nonetheless. I placed the thermometer under his tongue and told him to close his mouth. Once more he listened but the confused look on his face only grew.

After a minute had passed I pulled the thermometer from his lips and checked it. His temperature was 101 degrees Fahrenheit. I frowned but I was also glad I found the reason he felt so bad.

"You're sick." He only looked more confused and I sighed.

"Your body has a virus in it which causes you to feel like crap because your body is trying to fight it." He nodded slowly but I could tell he still didn't fully understand. 

If he has the flu or something worse it would probably be best to take him to a doctor. I sat down next to him while I continued to think. Absentmindedly I reached out and traced my fingers over his naked back. My fingers lingered on his shoulder blades and I realized what I was doing but I didn't feel like stopping and judging from the look on his face he didn't want me to stop either.

I pressed the heel of my palm between his shoulder blades and started to massage the area. He let out a low groan as I brought my hands down to his lower back and slowly worked down until I reached the waistband of his pants. I traced my fingers back up to his shoulders and started to knead the area. I couldn't help but smile as he let out another moan.

 

Later on, I decided to head out to get Tom some medicine, he of course stubbornly decided to come with me. I tried telling him it was best for him to stay in bed but he just wouldn't listen. So I let him come with me. 

Although it was late August Tom bundled up in his warmest sweater as well as a long sleeve shirt under it. He only had jeans and pajama pants so I let him use a pair of my sweatpants so he could keep warm even though it was still really warm outside. I sighed as he even so far as to put a beanie on his head to keep his ears warm.

"Why don't you just stay in bed where it's warm," I said as I grabbed the keys to the apartment. 

"I just have a weird feeling about today and I wanna be with you to make sure nothing bad happens." He zipped up his jacket and followed me out the door. I made sure to lock it and we made our way down the stairs and out into the sun. 

I was wearing a short-sleeved shirt and some baggy shorts and I was burning up already in the heat but Tom seemed to be shivering. I thought about just going back inside but then Tom sneezed and I knew we had to get him some medicine. 

 

We made our way out of the doctors' office with a small bag of medicine. Tom wouldn't stop questioning me about different illnesses. 

"How does the medicine even know how to attack the viruses in your body?" I sighed for the fifth time and was about to answer his question when one of my coworkers walked up to me. She smiled at me and seemed to completely ignore Tom which was kind of odd.

"Hey Marco," she spoke in a happy but flirty tone and I knew instantly what was about to happen.

"I was wondering if you'd like to come to my friends' homecoming dance with me?" She smiled sweetly and batted her eyes at me. I smiled politely and tried to ignore Tom twitching beside me. I knew he was getting angry by the look in his eye but I was proud he trying to hold it in.

"I'm sorry Suzy, I'm currently in-" she cut me off.

"After the dance, we can go to my place. Just the two of us." She flashed me a flirty smile and leaned in close to me to kiss my cheek. I felt Tom jump slightly and heard him growl lowly.

"Get off." He growled out when she lingered a little too long against me. I held my breath as she looked over at me.

"Excuse me?" She said in an annoyed voice laced with confusion. 

"Get off of my boyfriend!" He nearly yelled at her and she gasped. I looked over at him and the first thing I noticed was his eyes. They had white flames in them. Then I glanced at his clothes and saw they were smoking. Suzy quickly jumped off me and glanced between the two of us. Tom took the moment to lace his fingers with mine and I could feel how warm he was.

I wanted to jerk my hand away from the heat but I didn't for the sake of his emotions. He's in a fragile state of blowing up in anger but he's still trying to hold it in. She scowled at him but didn't say anything else before she stomped off. 

"If she twitches her butt any more than that she might break something," Tom said in anger and I couldn't hold back the snort of laughter that escaped me.

"At least you didn't blow up on her." He growled 

"I was about to when she kissed you. I knew something bad was going to happen today." I frowned and was about to lean into him to give him a hug when I felt the heat waves coming off him.

"Cool down, you're gonna burn my sweatpants." I watched as he took a deep breath in and visibly tried to cool himself down. 'At least he can't set people on fire anymore.' I thought as we made our way back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I haven't been feeling well so I'm gonna take a week off. So instead of posting on July 6th I'll post the next chapter on July 13th.


	6. Streaming fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has not been beta read and I apologize in advance for any spelling or grammar errors. Not sure when the next chapter will be posted because I'm behind in my writing and I've been to busy to catch up but hopefully I'll have it up by next week.

I let out a puff of warm air, watching it mix with the rest of the cold temperature around me. I sighed and hefted my bag higher up on my shoulder. It was quite chilly out and I couldn't help but shiver in the late October weather. 

All my classes were finished for the day so I went ahead and made my way home to our small little apartment. It was a short ten minute walk from campus to the complex and honestly I couldn't be happier. Walking back and forth everyday was great exercise. Plus the 15 minute walk to work. Although Tom complained I knew he secretly loved the exercise as well.

When I got home though, there was a fake glow in the dark skeleton attached to the door of our apartment. I felt a crooked smile appear on my face as I stared at the tacky thing. 

I stepped inside and sucked in a breath. The entire living room was covered in Halloween decorations. There was even a rug with gooey eyeballs printed on it in front of the door. There was everything ranging from fake bats to jack-o-lanterns. Everything except streamers. I chuckled at the abandoned box of orange and black party streamers and walked over to pick some out of the box. I spotted the tape nearby on the table and went about hanging some streamers up.

I had half of the box taped up when Tom came out of the bedroom. He took a minute to look around and stood completely still the entire time. Then all of a sudden he let out a yell.

"Marco!!" You know how I feel about party streamers!" He yelled at me and proceeded to rip the dangling streamers down. Some got wrapped around his fingers and he shrieked as loud as he could. 

"Marco! Help!" He screamed as some got caught in his hair. I laughed and walked over to help my raving boyfriend before he disturbed the neighbors. I kept chuckling even as he glared at me.

Soon however, it seemed he finally reached his limit. I had just plucked a streamer from behind his ear when he tackled me onto the couch. I was still laughing even as he pressed his lips to mine.

"I've missed you." He whispered seductively in my ear and pressed his hips firmly against mine. The laughter got caught in my throat and died down completely. 

"I've missed you too." I managed to mumble out and returned his gesture by grinding my hips up against his. He let out a low groan and I felt his hands start to roam my body. Tantalizingly slow. The right hand slowly made it's way down to my hip and I felt his thumb press into the dip of my hipbone. The left hand traveled up to wrap around the side of my throat. Not in a choking way but more in a possessive way. The nails of both hands scraped against my skin in such a delicious way that I could barley catch the moan before it escaped from my parted lips.

"Would you like to carry on here, or shall we go to the bedroom?" He said as he mouthed his way down my neck. I could feel myself grow harder from his deep breathy voice. The light pricks from his stubble wasn't helping much either.

"Here." My voice sounded so out of breath but I couldn't bring myself to care much. He growled against my skin and I felt his right hand move from my hip to the belt of my jeans. He made quick work of my belt and slipped it from the loops of my pants. 

"Tom," I let out a moan as he pushed his hips harder against mine and started to grind against me. 

I then felt him pull both my hands up above my head and pull the belt around my wrists. He tightened the strip of leather to where I couldn't get my hands free even if I wanted to. I looked up into his fogged over eyes and leaned forward to press my lips to his. I felt him smirk into the kiss and I grunted as he nipped at my lower lip. I slipped my tongue past my lips to swipe at his own and smiled in victory as he proceeded to slide his own tongue out to meet mine. 

"Do you want me?" He asked against my lips and I felt warm flood my cheeks. I nodded, embarrassed at his question.

"Tell me." He said in a demanding voice and the warmth on my cheeks intensified.

"I-I want you" He smiled and kissed me once more before proceeding to unbutton my jeans. 

"Where do you want me Marco?" I sucked in a breath when he said my name in such a lustful way. He knew exactly what he was doing to me. I loved every second of it.

"In me. I w-want your cock in me, your fingers, oh god anything!" I yelled out as he yanked both my pants and underwear down in one swift pull.

"Anything?" He asked in mischievous voice. I nodded eagerly, unaware of what he was planning. 

He quickly pulled me up onto the couch and help my legs up to where my knees were beside my face. My back flush against the seat of the couch and my ass hanging over the edge in full view of where he sat. I watched nervously as he licked his lips slowly before pressing the flat of his tongue to my twitching hole. I wasn't expecting the warmth the radiated from the squirming pink muscle. I felt his tongue poke and prod at the sensitive ring of muscle, slowly and delicately. Then suddenly he pushed his tongue inside and I felt myself shake with relief at having something in me finally. He dragged his tongue along my inner walls and just the thought alone was enough to make me moan.

I felt his hand travel down my leg and press a finger against my opening. My leg rested on his shoulder and he pulled his tongue away only to push his finger in. It slipped in easily all the way to the third knuckle and he worked it in and out until he deemed it ready for the second finger. It slipped in pretty easily as well but he still made sure to be careful not to rip me. 

He scissored his fingers in me and soon added a third. He fingered me deeply and lightly teased my prostate. I felt my legs start to shake as he pressed all three fingers against the bundle of nerves.

I sighed when he pulled his fingers from me and stood up. When I looked up he was gone. I thought about reaching down to pleasure myself but decided against it, Tom would take care of me. And with that thought he swiftly returned, in his hand was the tiny bottle of lube that we kept beside the bed in the dresser. His pants had disappeared along with his underwear, all that remained was his shirt.

He opened the cap and carefully poured some onto his hand, he recapped the bottle and set it down on the floor. I watched as he slowly started to the touch himself, making sure to lube himself up properly.

As soon as he was ready he lined up with my entrance and looked at me for permission. We've been together for over two years now and he still waits for permission. I nodded with a smile on my face and waited for the initial sting with always followed. The sting used to hurt more but my body has adapted to the sting which I was glad for.

He pressed into me, always slowly and carefully, being sure not to hurt me. I held my breath and waited for him to be all the way in before exhaling. I soon as I caught my breath and he was seated in me he pressed his lips to mine once more.

After a few minutes of getting used to the feeling of being so deliciously full he pulled out slowly. Not all the way but just enough to where the head stayed in. He snapped his hips forward and I saw stars as he hit my prostate dead on. He had remembered where it was long ago but I'll never get used to the feeling.

He pulled out once more and repeated his previous actions. This motion went for a few more minutes until he pulled out completely. Dazed and confused I looked up at him before being lifted up and moved around to the back of the couch. He leaned me over it and quickly pressed his warm cock back into my dripping hole. He went slowly at first, teasing around my prostate and nearly making me beg. But he seemed to get the point as I tried pressing myself back against him. He picked up my leg and draped it over the back of couch, my legs spread apart as wide as they could go. The new position making my body tremble with pleasure. 

He fucked my open hole as hard as he could and within moments we were both cumming. Luckily he took his shirt off quickly and placed it over my cock as he jerked me to completion, catching my cum on the fabric so it didn't get on the couch. He bit my neck as he came, his teeth still sharp enough to draw blood, not as much as he used to but enough to please his kink apparently , which I was fine with. I might be into it a bit as well.

He pulled out and reached down with the shirt to catch the cum that started dripping from my used hole. It's honestly not as hot as the stories and pornos make it out to be but oh well. I lowered my leg and held the shirt in place as we both made our way to the bathroom for a much needed shower, and maybe, just maybe a round two.


	7. Pets and Demons

It was pitch black all around me and completely silent. I couldn't even hear myself breath. I took a careful step forward and when nothing happened I took another and another. I walked straight forward the entire time, never turning off my invisible path. I didn't really have a destination in mind but I figured if I go forward I'll get somewhere eventually.

I kept walking for about half an hour and I ran into something. It was something heavy but also really soft. I pushed against it and my hand went right through the object. It must be a curtain of some sort. I spread it open with my arms and stepped through only to be greeted with a dark room full of mirrors. 

There was circus music playing lowly all around me in the small room. It was creeping me out and just when I was about to go back through the curtain I noticed one of the mirrors had a doorknob on it. I hesitantly pressed my palm to the cool metal and carefully turned it. The door opened and inside was another room of mirrors. It was a complete circle of mirrors, even the ceiling and the floor were covered in mirrors. Then I realized there was an opening in the mirror and went to walk through it. I caught a flash of bright toxic green out the corner of my eye but when I turned it was gone.

I continued through the mirror maze until I came to a big ballroom that was nothing but mirrors. I had only taken a few steps in when I saw it. When I saw him. He was standing there in the same outfit that I had worn to the Blood Moon Ball all those years ago. Except the mask had fangs and his eyes were a glowing toxic green. He unfurled a set of wings and flashed me a wicked smile. 

He jumped up and his wings caught him and pushed him forward against the glass of the mirror. I turned around quickly and ran toward the exit as fast as my legs would carry me. Then I heard a shatter and turned to see other Marco standing there. His hat had fallen off and his wild black hair was everywhere. But the smile on his face told me I wasn't getting away from him without a fight. He reached a hand out towards me and I felt my soul being pulled towards him. Right before my body made contact with his hand everything around me started to fade.

 

~

 

"Marco? Hey, are you even listening?"

I was brought from my thoughts of last nights dream. I shook my head as if it would physically rid my mind of the dream and glanced at my upset friend. 

"I'm sorry Star, I didn't sleep well last night. Anyways, what about Jackie and Janna?" I asked and paid closer attention to the blonde. She looked over at me with a worried expression that grew more worried as she thought about her two girlfriends.

"I said, Janna wants to get a cat and Jackie wants a dog but they're fighting about it like it's a big issue. I don't know what to do because they're making me choose which one we should get."

"Well getting any kind of animal is a big deal Star. You gotta take care of it 24/7." She sighed and kicked a rock.

"Yea I guess. Maybe if I knew which cat or dog they wanted it would be easier to choose."

"Why don't you call them and tell them to meet us over at the animal shelter. We can look around and see which one you prefer. I could even call Tom since he'd kill me for not taking him to look at the bunnies." She looked up at me with a bright smile and hugged my side.

"Thanks, Marco, you're the best."

The next thing I knew we were walking to the animal shelter and Star was singing some new pop song at the top of her lungs. It wasn't long until we spotted Tom, Janna, and Jackie all lined up out the shelter. Star waved and ran to them while I was left to jog being. 

When I caught up with them Tom gave me a quick hug while Star and her girlfriends did the same. I noticed Tom had Marshmellow in a bunny backpack, I smiled and stroked the small creatures head. 

We all went inside and were greeted by one of the workers. We told them we were just here to look around for right now and he nodded and led us to the back room. There were a few barks and meow when we entered but most of the animals were pretty quiet.

Janna went to go look at the cat side while Jackie went to look at the dogs. Star, however, went to the very back to look at the more exotic animals. Tom and I followed her since Tom wanted to see the rabbits. They had guinea pigs, rabbits, a few small reptiles and a couple of birds. Star walked over the reptiles while I looked at the birds. I noticed Star kept looking at this fat brown spiky lizard that was chasing crickets around its large enclosure. 

"What is that?" I asked her. She shrugged and gave me a glance before returning her view to the lizard. At that moment Tom and the same guy from before walked over to us.

"He's really friendly, would you like to hold him?" The guy asked Star to which she nodded eagerly.

"What is he?" she asked as the man took the lizard out and held him out to Star. The lizard looked up at her and opened its mouth just a little bit to make it look like it was smiling. I could practically see her heart melt as she took the fat lizard and held it against her chest.

"He's a 3-year-old bearded dragon, we've had him for almost a month now." She nodded and held the lizard quietly with a smile on her face. She started to stroke her fingers across its spiky head and it closed its eyes and relaxed against her.

 

When we left Janna and Jackie kept raving about which pet to get. Janna had found a black and grey striped kitten while Jackie picked out an older collie dog. Star, however, tried to talk to them about getting the bearded dragon but they both repitched their arguments. I could tell Star was starting to get frustrated and I was about to ask if she was ok when Tom let out a shriek and my leg gave out from under me.

I looked at my leg and saw it was engulfed in flames and bent at an odd angle. It was then that I noticed the 5 black creatures that were flying around me. One tried to grab me but was cut off when Tom punched it in the face. A black liquid flew from its mouth and hit the ground next to me. The ground under it melted away to create a hole in the sidewalk. 

I felt something curl around my arm and looked over to see another creature wrapping its tail around my arm. Blood poured from the wounds its tail inflicted and it slowly started to lift me off the ground. I felt a sting and looked over to see another was doing the same thing with my other arm. I heard Star shout and watched as a rainbow-colored mist engulfed the creature and it screamed in agony. I then heard another creature scream and looked over to see Janna had cut its tail off. The limp appendage slid down from my arm and twitched slightly. 

Tom continued to wrestle with the first one with Jackie's help and Janna helped Star take another one out. Meanwhile, no one noticed the one without its tail. The now hissing creature crawled over towards me. I managed to kick it twice and punch it in the face a few times before I felt its long black teeth pierce my neck. I screamed as it's venom spread throughout my body. My vision began to fade and the last thing I saw was Tom look over and completely engulf himself in fire as he charged towards me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So instead of a chapter every week it's gonna be 1 chapter every 2 weeks. I just haven't been feeling any motivation recently but I'm trying.


End file.
